Operation Channy
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: When the fighting between Sonny and Chad gets too much for the two shows their cast members decide to act. What will happen? How will Sonny and Chad react? LOTS OF CHANNY!
1. Operation Channy begins

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I am a tiny bit nervous. I know this first chapter is short but the others are longer! Please review!**

**Liggy**

* * *

_Tawni Hart's POV_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"ARGGGG!" I cried out. I had my hands over my ears and my head was resting on the hard surface of my dressing table. I felt my loco moco coco lipstick leave a mark on the table but I didn't care. After my sudden outburst I heard the bickering stop. I had been sitting in my dressing room for the last hour trying, but failing to put my make up on because of the constant bickering between my co-star Sonny Munroe and Hollywood's very own jerkthrob, Mr Chad Dylan Cooper. I heard footsteps advance along the corridor one lighter than the other. I heard my dressing room door open and Sonny say. "Tawni are you ok?"

I lifted my head as another face appeared at the door,

"NO I AM NOT OK! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK BEAUTIFUL BUT I CAN NOT CONCENTRATE WITH, YOU!" I shouted pointing to Sonny

"AND YOU!" Pointing to a very guilty looking Chad.

"FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER SO LOUDLY!" They both looked at me in shock for a moment, I don't know if it was because my lipstick had smudged across my face or because of what I had said.

"Us?" They pause and look at each other then turn away from each other quickly.

"Flirting no way..."

After that they both started babbling excuses and then disagreeing with the excuses! I put my head back down on the table. They didn't notice. I mean anyone could see that they liked each other, maybe even more than liked each other. But instead of confessing their feelings for each other, they fought in the corridor!

I'd had enough. I took a deep breath and got up and walked over to them and said.

"GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM NOW!"

I pointed at the door and they both hurriedly make an exit. I then I heard them arguing more quietly down the corridor muttering words such as "drama queen" and "spoilt brat" I just pretended not to hear them and shouted "ZORA!"

Zora appeared lying in the vents looking surprised.

"Yes?"

A smug smile crawled onto my face. "Gather the cast together, but NOT SONNY! We have some scheming to be done!" I heard Zora yelp in excitement then crawl away quickly. I then whipped out my cell phone and called a very good friend of mine, "Blondie reporting, it's time to start Operation Channy."


	2. Operation Channy stage 1

2nd Chapter

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Come on Tawni we better get moving if we are to beat the rush hour." I stood there leaning against the dressing room door watching the famous Tawni Hart give herself a last slick of lip gloss.

"Ok," She replied simply and I followed her out the door. When we got to the car park Tawni stopped suddenly, "Drat." She turned to me "Sonny I left my jacket in the prop house could you get it for me whilst I get the car out?"

"Ok," I turned around and headed back into the studio. I turned a corner and ran straight into none other than Mr Chad Dylan Cooper.

He brushed himself off and said, "Sonny."

I replied blankly, "Chad." We stepped around each other and continued walking. Suddenly I heard a locking sound. We both stopped immediately and turned round to look at each other in confusion. If neither of us had caused the noise, then who had... It both came to us at the same moment, we both turned and ran until we got to the front doors. We tried to open them. As I had suspected they were locked.

"We're locked in!" Said Chad stunned.

"Yea, I can see that genius." I turned back to the door and shouted "Tawni! This isn't funny!"

I heard a snort then a voice that defiantly wasn't Tawni's "Yes it soooo is."

"Zora?" I replied.

"Portlyn at least let me out! You can leave the random in!" Chad shouted banging on the door.

I turned to Chad.

"Thanks for the support." My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Sorry Chad this is for your own good." Said Portlyn.

Then I heard Tawni's happy voice above the others. "We have decided that you two need to get over your differences for the sake of my beauty and the others sanity." I rolled my eyes but she continued. "Therefore we have locked you in here for the weekend."

"THE WHOLE WEEKEND!" I shouted in astonishment.

"Oh its ok we can just sleep in my bed." Chad said breezily.

Zora heard this and let out an evil laugh. "I don't think so Mr Cooper, Portlyn warned us of this and we have put an electronic lock on the door to the Mackenzie Falls part of the building it will unlock automatically at 6pm tomorrow. So tonight and tomorrow you are staying in with the Random's."

"What the...?" Replied Chad, outraged, until I butted in.

"You are gonna be so dead when Mr Condor finds out about this."

I heard Tawni's cheery voice again "He knows and has agreed to it. Marshal knows, your parents know, all of the Mackenzie Falls cast know, you guys are the only ones that don't."

Chad and I listened to this with our mouths hanging open, this was unbelievable!

"Bye!" Tawni said cheerily "Try not to kill each other!"

"PORTLYN YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Chad exclaimed.

"Bye!" I heard Portlyn say. Then we heard them walk away. In the distance I heard Tawni say "Sleepover at my house!" Then we both heard them laugh away into the night.

I leant against the doors and sunk down onto the floor, put my head in my hands and groaned. This is a nightmare! I am stuck in the studio for the whole weekend with only Chad Dylan Cooper for company. Could life get any worse?

_Tawni Hart's POV_

I heard Sonny moan as we walked away. I laughed to myself this is going to be just fabulous! "Great work on the lock by the way Zora. Nice touch!"

Zora shrugs grinning. "I do my research." Then Portlyn suddenly stops. "So how are we going to make sure they don't kill each other?"

"Simple." I replied. "Zora has installed a tiny video camera in every room so we can watch everything they are doing.

"OMG! Like Big Brother!" Portlyn shrieked in excitement.

"Exactly. Show her Zora."

"Right, on it." Zora flips open her laptop and an image of the hallway comes up. Sonny is sitting on the floor against the doors and Chad it lightly banging his head against the doors.

They all laugh and I exclaim loudly. "Sleepover at my house?" I then whisper "so we can watch the lovers?"

"Go for it!" They both reply and we walk into the distance.


	3. Dinner Bleuggg!

**Hi everyone! I hope you like it so far! Here is a little bit more, I am open to suggestions!**

**Liggy**

**

* * *

**

**Chad Dylan Cooper POV**

Great. To her this is a nightmare to me this is either a blessing or a curse. I see her sink down and put her head in her hands, even like that she is the most adorable thing ever. No Chad no! Stop thinking about cute Sonny! I lightly bang my head against the doors. NO. NO. NO. I say silently. I turn back to look over at her in pity. Well I better make the most of this. I slide down beside her. Before I can say anything she says grumpily,

"This is your fault Cooper."

I raise my eyebrows is surprise and amusement. "And how would that be Sonshine?"

She pauses then pouts. "I don't know yet, but I will come up with something."

I laugh then put an arm around her shoulder surprisingly she doesn't react. "Sonny it's gonna be ok."

She turns to look at me and gives me a look that can only be described as "are you crazy?"

"You have to be kidding Chad, we will kill each other."

I sigh agitated then run my hands through my hair and think for a moment. "Ok let's make a deal. So we don't fight, you get to choose what we do and how we do it whilst we are at the So Random studio and I choose when we are at the Mackenzie Falls Studio. Ok?"

She frowns and says sulky "Fine."

I smile at her and she lifts her head up and I look at her straight in the eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asks.

"You're cute when your sulking." She smiles. That bewitching smile that led me straight into her lap. If only that smile could love me as I loved her. I sighed, but that will never happen. I get up and brush myself off. I hold out my hand. She grabs it and I pull her up. As soon as we make contact, something about her touch sends a shiver up my spine.

She says to me "I don't know about you but I am starving you wanna get some dinner?" She starts walking down the corridor and I follow.

"Always," I reply.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

Something was different about Chad. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Just something about him seemed less cocky and full of himself. He almost seemed sad. He looked so cute! I just wanted to put my arms around him and say what he said to me "It will be ok." I shook my head. Gotta get Chad out of my mind. Without realising it we were at the canteen. I wandered over to the fridge and looked at the food I felt a mischievous grin creep onto my face. I felt him come up behind me and then his warm body lean over mine. I was caught up in the moment for a minute but it didn't stop me from slapping his hand away when he reached for the lobster.

Cradling his slapped hand he said angrily "What the hell did you do that for!"

I turned round to him, "The So Random cast don't eat lobster." I pulled out a metal dish, the food inside was the colour of puke. "We eat this." I reached down and got out two plates and a spoon and shovelled a decent quantity onto the two plates. I looked up at him. He was staring at me in shock.

"You can't be kidding! I can't eat that! What the hell is it?"

I smile at him."Mystery meat." I reply.

"Sooo, what type of meat." He looks at me waiting for an answer. I had a strong urge to pull him near to me and kiss him deeply. When I didn't give him an answer he continued, "lamb, pork, beef?"

"We go on a, don't know and don't want to know basis." I reply. He shudders then picks up the plate of mystery meat and walks over to the nearest table and sits down and starts to dissect it. I just laugh and sit down in the chair next to him. And start to eat. I don't say much Chad talked enough for both of us. Every now and again he would go. "What the hell is this?" He is so cute I love him.

**Tawni Hart's POV**

"HAHAHAHA!" Zora was rolling on the floor laughing. "THIS IS SWEET!"

I was laughing and even Portlyn was laughing. "The look on his face when she took out the mystery meat was priceless!" I almost screamed.

"What the hell is this?"I heard Chad say from the computer screen. Zora who had only just recovered from her last laughing attack started to laugh again. "We have to put the best bits on a disk and show them to the rest of the crew!"I said.

"Defiantly!" said Portlyn. Then we laughed into the night.


	4. We are off to bed! Great

**Hi everyone! Just so I know how many people are reading this story after you read this chapter could you post "I" on the comments so I know if its worth continuing or not! Comment if you have any ideas and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Liggy**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

After we had both had finished (after a considerable amount of moaning from Chad). I looked at my watch "Gosh it's 11! We better get to bed!"

Chad stood up and stretched, "where are we gonna sleep?" he asked.

I thought for a moment then shruged. "Tawni's and my dressing room is probably gonna be the most comfortable, we have a carpet down in there." I walked out the canteen towards my dressing room.

I heard him sigh behind me. "Of course, the girls room."

I giggled and stopped by the closet near my dressing room. I'll get the sleeping bags, we still have them from our little camping trip. I'll meet you in the dressing room in a moment."

"Fine, as long as you don't come back as Candy Face." He smiled.

I laughed "I won't!"

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV **

I looked around the dressing room it wasn't that pink mainly gold. I saw something that made me smile. I walked over to Tawni's dressing table and picked up her famous loco moco coco lipstick I laughed then put it down. I wonder why Sonny was taking so long. I wandered back into the corridor, "Sonny? Sonny?" I opened the closet door and saw Sonny standing on about five books trying to reach the sleeping bags but she still wasn't quite tall enough. Suddenly I saw her wobble. "Sonny!"

"AHHH!"

**Sonny Munroe's POV **

I felt really unbalanced, the stupid sleeping bags were too high. I heard Chad's voice. "Sonny?" "Sonny!"

"AHHH!" I tumbled backwards wincing ready to hit the floor but it never came, because I was caught by two strong arms. I looked up and saw Chad's eyes filled with concern. I instantly blushed.

"Sonny are you ok?"

I stood up and he released me, I brushed myself off and said sharply "Fine Chad..." I saw him look a little hurt and confused at my quick comeback, so I then softened my voice and smiled and said "Thanks."

"That's ok, anything for you." He reached up and got the sleeping bags and blankets he gave some to me and we walked back into the dressing room.

**Zora Lancaster's POV**

"HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LOCO MOCO COCO LIPSTICK! I COULD SUE!" I rolled my eyes. Portlyn and I were having a difficult time trying to hold Tawni back from destroying my computer. "I AM GONNA GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"NO TAWNI! If you go down there now, they will know we have been watching them and it blow the whole plan!" Says Portlyn. Wow Portlyn speaking sense! Pigs must fly. I looked out the window and sighed, one of these days I thought to myself.

"I suppose it won't be any fun when they know we are watching them." Said Tawni calming down. I glanced back over at the computer screen and jumped out of my skin, Chad had disappeared!

"WE HAVE LOST CHAD!" I scream.

"HOW THE HELL HAVE WE LOST CHAD!" Tawni screams back. As all three of us crowd around the computer screen

"WHILST WE WERE BUSY TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM BLOWING THE WHOLE PLAN, CHAD HAS SNEAKED OFF SOMEWHERE!" I scream.

"WELL THEN FIND HIM AGAIN!" Portlyn screams.

"I AM TRYING!" I scream.

I click a few keys and finally find them WAKLING OUT THE CUBOARD! Both of them were holding some blankets and sleeping bags looking very sheepish. We all stare at the screen in shock for a moment.

"OMG DID THEY KISS!" Tawni starts to scream again.

"I don't no!" I said in shock

"Can't you rewind it or something?" I could hear the urgency in Tawni's voice as she spoke.

I sighed, "I can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" Tawni screamed her reply.

"Exactly that, you will just have to ask her when she gets out of there."

We all sit there in shock, I switch back to the dressing room and they are laying the sleeping stuff out... and Chad has MY SLEEPING BAG! Now it was Tawni and Portlyn's turn to keep me from smashing my computer screen.


	5. Thinking in the darkness

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, it made me really happy seeing some of the comments, a special thanks to Lauren-Jade95, MikikoHoshino and Sonny-Chad-Channy! This is only a short chapter but tomorrow morning I will upload a longer one. Thanks again and keep the reviews coming!**

**Liggy**

**

* * *

**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"Sonny?" I whispered

Silence.

"Are you awake?"

Silence.

Well I suppose it's a good thing if someone gets to sleep. This morning I woke up thinking I would be in my warm bed tonight but instead I am sleeping in Sonny's dressing room, with Sonny sleeping next to me. Weird.

I couldn't see much in the darkness, only things up close. I rolled over to see if I was just being ignored or if she really was asleep. She was asleep, curled up against my side. She looked so peaceful lying there. Her hair had gone everywhere, sprayed out like a sunset. She was curled up so small and she had both her arms wrapped up around her knees. How had I not noticed that?

Damn, I couldn't move now she'd curled up tighter against me. I wished I had a camera so I could prove it to her, no, post it online. Actually, no I didn't want to do that. Somehow, I knew that after this experience I would never be able to do anything mean to her, ever again.

It was weird, seeing her like this. For all her jokes, jabs and sarcasm, Sonny was just a normal girl. No normal was an insult. Sonny was an incredibly cute girl. Who just happened to be curled up against my side sleeping next to me. Dude, this is messed up! I fidgeted a little trying to get comfortable so I could sleep.

"Chad..." She murmured

I froze. Had I just woke her up? I turned back to look at her and let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes were still tightly closed and her breathing was still even. I smiled. She was dreaming of me. I then drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. A rude awakening

**Hi everyone! Thank-you sooooo much for reviewing! It makes me really happy seeing all the feedback you guys give and telling me to continue. I am really enjoying writting this fanfiction, so yes I definatly will continue. I will probably post one everyday for people who read my story! A special shout out to my recent reviewers: Lottiie x, xoxtruegryffindorxox and channylover24! Thanks everyone keep reviewing!**

**Liggy**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

Urgg. I rubbed my hands over my eyes and forced them open. I was surprised to see that I wasn't in my brightly yellow coloured bedroom. I looked around but all I saw was gold. I looked at my watch that I forgot to take off last night. It read 10:30. Wow it's very unlike me to get up this late. I lay there for a moment thinking if I had had any dreams. If I had I couldn't remember them, but somehow I thought I was missing something...

Anyway... I felt really tired so I closed my eyes to have another little snooze. I rolled over and hit something hard and warm it was very comfortable so I cuddled against it for a few moments. Then I suddenly shot up in shock I opened my eyes fully and swallowed realising that the warm thing next to me wasn't a hot water bottle...

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

A rush of wooziness fell upon me after the sudden bolt upright and it took me a minute to think clearly again. As soon as my head cleared I noticed that the palms of my hands were sweating and my heart was hammering quickly against my chest making it harder to breathe. I needed to get out of there quick.

As quietly and as quickly as I could in an attempt not to wake Chad I crawled out of my sleeping bag and ran lightly into the bathroom. I stood in bright white bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror by the sink. For some reason I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of Chad's touch and warm body. His sky blue eyes sparkled in the sun and his smile, you don't want to know the things that smile has done to me. I can't help being attracted to him, but to be honest every girl in Hollywood is. But I can't like him can I? I murmured to myself. I shook it out. "You are messed up." I splash my face with cold water.

I got dressed brushed my hair put a little make up on. Then creeped back into the dressing room and stood there and watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful, I saw the way his biceps bulged and thought back to the sketch on so random. From then on I renamed it "when pigs fly". I thought I wonder what it would be like to kiss Chad. His lips twitched in his sleep.

No Sonny. I shook myself again. You hate him, you hate him, you hate him. A little smile came across my face, I am so mean I thought to myself. I walked out the room and came back in with a glass of ice cold water. I stood above him and said "Chad?" His eyes flickered open. "Morning!" I then chucked the glass of freezing cold water into his face. He sat up immediately and I burst into fits of laughter.

"Curse you Monroe!" Then he did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He started to laugh not just a chuckle a proper bellow. "You are funny Monroe." He said wiping the water from his eyes.

"Hey! I am just celebrating getting through the whole night without, punching, hitting, kicking or killing you in anyway." We both laugh and I say, "I'll leave you to clean up and I'll fix us some breakfast." As I walked out the door I heard him shout.

"No mystery meat, please Monroe!"

I laughed again. "Fine."

**Tawni Hart's POV**

For the second time in the space of two days Zora was back on the floor laughing her head off and I was clutching my sides laughing. Nico and Grady who had joined us were also laughing hysterically, (Portlyn went home about an hour ago).

"HIS FACE WHEN SHE THREW THAT WATER AT HIM WAS SWEET!" Zora exclaimed hysterically.

"Sonny is so good at this!" Said Grady.

"They are so funny together." I agreed. We laughed hysterically for another 10 minutes.

When we recovered Nico asked "So what are we trying to achieve here except from giving us something to laugh at?"

"Well hopefully they won't fight as much and they will be friends... or closer than friends." I said slyly. Both of the boys looked at me in shock, knowing what I had been implying.

"You don't mean..." Grady started

"...those two..." Nico continued.

"...hooking up?" Grady finished stuttering on the "hook".

"That's exactly what I mean." I replied.

"You can't be serious!" Grady exclaimed.

"Guys! Have you seen the way they both look at each other? Have you seen that when they touch each other they both blush? Have you seen the way they look into each other's eyes? Have you seen..."

Nico butted in here. "Ok we get it! But will it work?"

"Have a look for yourself." Zora said.

We all looked at the screen and saw Sonny and Chad eating breakfast together and they were sitting very close together their hands were almost touching. The boys' mouths were hanging open.

I said smugly. "I told you so."


	7. Bubbles!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews again! I personally think this is my weakest chapter so far, but you are the reviewers so tell me what you think! My next chapter only contains the characters Tawni and Zora which should be fun for all you people out there who like the back story to my plot! Look out for chapter 9 MAJOR CHANNY coming your way! Thanks again and keep the reviews coming!**

**Liggy**

**

* * *

**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

Something has changed. I can't put my finger on it but Sonny has changed. She isn't making as many sarcastic remarks or criticising me as much. Hey, maybe this plan made by our cast mates might actually work! We sat very close together at breakfast she didn't seem to notice this as I did, or maybe she did notice but didn't mind it. I don't know. But whatever has changed her has changed her for the better, she still likes to make fun of me and humiliate me, but I don't really mind that.

I looked at her. Her hazel brown eyes were bright and full of life. Her black hair was swept over her shoulders elegantly and made her look stunning. At one point she caught me staring at her and said "What?" She touched her hair self-consciously. "Have I got something in my hair or on my face?"

"No Sonny." I smiled at her.

She looked at me puzzled "So what then?"

"I was just thinking you look really pretty this morning." A blush rose over her cheeks, and she went back to eating her egg. She was the only girl in Hollywood that I knew that still blushed. Actually thinking back on what I just said pretty was an understatement she looked beautiful... Back to reality I went back to the thing I had been wondering about all morning it was what she had planned for us to do this afternoon.

"Chad?" I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my eyes, "anyone home?"

"Yes sorry." I replied to Sonny that had finally finished her breakfast and was now walking over to the kitchen. I picked up my own plate and followed her. She went over to the sink and put the plug in and started to run the taps. I looked at her in confusion, what was she doing?

"Chad we are doing the washing up." She said slowly like I was a two year old.

"What's that?" I asked, I generally did not have any idea what she was talking about.

She sighed, "I'll show you." She turned off the water and I realised the water had turned into a foamy bubble bath. She put on some yellow gloves which she later explained to me were called marigolds and picked up one of last night's dirty dishes. She put it in the water and then pulled it out and then using a scrubber thing, she scrubbed in circles until the food was gone then dunked it back it the water and put it on the side. She pulled off the gloves. "Your turn."

I reluctantly put on the gloves and started to work. I washed and then she dried the plates and cutlery and put them back where she found them I don't know how long we did them for but after I got into a steady rhythm, it was fun, we chatted and mucked around until all the dishes were done.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper did dishes!" She laughed.

I laughed then frowned. "Hey, you have something on your nose!"

She frowned and said "Where?"

I reached over and dabbed some bubbles onto her nose, "there,"

Her face grinned and said challengingly. "Oh no you didn't!"

Soon we were in a full on foam battle we ended up on the floor, her on top of me, both of us completely drenched. We paused for a moment and looked at each other. I swear she could see my chest through my drenched shirt and she looked up and down me. But all I could stare at was her lips. She noticed this and smiled. To my dismay she got off me and helped me up. Damn. I swear she was laughing.

"Come on then." She grabbed my hand and pulled towards the door. "Let's get dry."


	8. Nails, secrets and loneliness

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Now all you silent readers get reviewing! I quite like this scene, but what do you think? In your reviews post what you think Tawni and Zora are laughing about at the end of this chapter. I love writing this story and I will promise to finish it! Enjoy!**

**Liggy **

**

* * *

**

**Tawni Hart's POV**

Ok, this was starting to get a little dull. I mean we laughed when we saw the high and mighty Chad Dylan Cooper doing the dishes. But how long does it take to do the dishes? Zora and I were sitting in my pink office staring at the computer screen. Zora was lying back in her pink furry chair eating an everlasting bowl of popcorn.

"This is booooooorrrrriiiinnnngg." Zora moaned.

"You can say that again."

"This is booooooorrrrriiiinnnngg."

"Hey, you wanna do something?" I asked. Zora sat up straighter looked at me.

"Like what?"

"Erm," I murmured, racking my brains trying to find something for us to do. Zora sunk back down into the furry seat. Baking? Nah too messy. Swimming? Zora hasn't got a swimsuit. A make over? I would enjoy but Zora would hate it... "I've got it! Stay here!"

I got up and made my way into my room and looked in my closet. I was distracted by my clothes for a moment... so pretty... No Tawni stop gazing at the beautiful clothes. I looked down and saw the many make-up boxes by my feet. I knelt down and started to look at the labels: "blue make-up", "pink make-up", "gold make-up", "green make-up", I shuddered I had never opened that box before. Ah! Nails.

I attempted to pick up the gold make-up box but it weighed as much as a trunk of books (not that I would know I don't read books). Way too heavy for me to carry. "TOMAS!" I shouted, seconds after I called him he was standing at the door.

"Yes Miss?"

"Carry this to my study please and put it on my desk."

"Yes Miss." He picked up the box like it was a feather and carried it to my office and put it on my desk.

"Thank-you Tomas, you may depart." He left hurriedly.

I felt two eyes on me, I looked over at Zora, she was staring at the box like it was a bomb waiting to go off.

"What is that?"

I smiled at her horrified face and pressed the shiny gold button on the front of the box. It started to unfold itself, drawer by drawer opened until the box had expanded to triple its size creating the perfect nail bar. My grin spread all over my face, I hadn't used this in ages! It had every colour of nail varnish imaginable as well as fake nails, cuticle removers, nail files, nail buffers, everything you could ever imagine. Zora just stared at it in shock.

I sat down and picked up her hand and looked at her nails. They weren't in too bad shape, I looked at what she was wearing, lime green and pink methinks. Then after Zora got over the original shock of it she started to enjoy it. We talked and talked and I mean she talked and I listened for once. I realised that she doesn't normally talk this much. We eventually got on to the studio and the cast.

"So what do you in those vents? It must be very claustrophobic!" I said whilst applying a second layer of lime green nail varnish to Zora's nails.

She went silent for a moment. "I listen. I know all sorts of secrets that no one knows."

I sat up and became more interested, "like what?"

She paused and looked thoughtful. "Well I know that you first apply concealer then a base coat of Maybelline foundation then Rimmel London powder." She giggled.

"Hey cheeky!"

She looks down and looks a little sad, "but it gets very lonely up in the vents."

"Hey, you can come and hang out with me and Sonny sometimes if you're ever feeling lonely." Wow I am never this generous.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and I knew it was worth it.

"Sure."

She looked uncomfortable for a moment and looked at me with her big soppy eyes, "Tawni I know things that no one should ever know, stuff that would make you cry with joy or sadness. I know that Chad keeps a little picture of Sonny in his pocket at all times and Sonny brought some of the body mist that Chad uses and that underneath all that hate they really..." She was almost crying at this point, "that they really love each other."She said the last line so quietly that only I could hear. I reached over and gave her a hug. That was a big speech for a 12 year old to make, I felt really sorry for poor Zora.

"Shh, don't cry."

She pulled away from me and suddenly got really stroppy and pouted, talk about mood swings! "So they should just kiss already and tell each other how they really feel about each other!"

I laughed "I agree Zora and they will. Trust me." I turned back to the monitor and smiled. "And by the looks of it this TV show is getting a tad more interesting." We both cock our heads to the side and look at what's happening in Channy land and burst into laughter.


	9. Lets play dress up!

**Hi everyone! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Bar the last chapter this has defiantly been the most fun chapter to write! Just to let everyone know there will be 12 chapters in total this being the 9th so savour it whilst it lasts! I will definatly update daily until I finish it. Boohoo! I don't want this story to end! Oh well... Keep on reviewing, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!**

**Liggy**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Ok Sonshine what's our last activity for the day?" Asked Chad.

We were sitting on the prop house sofa with a couple of towels, although we were pretty much dry now we were just mucking around and having a laugh.

"Hmm... Let me think." But I already knew what I want to do with Chad.

"Got it!" I stood up, "get up." He rolled his eyes but stood up. "Ok get in there." I shoved him into the photo booth then close the curtains. "Now take off your clothes."

He pokes his head round the curtain "WHAT!"

"Hey! Do as I say I am in charge."

"Fine." He disappears and a few moments later he says "Done."

"Now give me your clothes!"

He pokes his head round the curtain again "WHAT! No way!"

"NOW!" He sulkily gives me his clothes. "Now stay here."

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere like this."

I laughed, then I walked down the corridor and into the costume department, I pulled out about 10 costumes grabbed my camera from my dressing room on the way back and went back into the prop house.

"I am back!"

"Whoopee!" Chad said sarcastically.

I threw the first costume into the booth. "Put this on."

"Fine. What game is this anyway?"

"This is a game us Random's play. We shove one of us in the photo booth and take their clothes..."

"Yea I got that part."

"Shut-up whilst I am explaining! Then we dress them up in costumes from the old So Random sketches."

"Sounds fun." He says sarcastically. He emerges in Grady's loser force 5 costume. I take a picture with my camera.

"Oh and we take pictures too!"

"Lovely."

"Now get into this one!" I chuck a clown costume at him. He just stared back at me in astonishment.

"You have to be kidding! These tights took forever to get on!" He walked back into the booth "Women!"

I giggled. In addition to Grady's loser force 5 costume and the clown costume I made him put on:

The baby costume - Chad: "WAAAA!"

Tawni's queen bee costume (minus the cape) - Chad: "Shit blondie is thin!"

My Sicky Vicky costume - Chad:"This one is very comfortable, can I keep it?"

The hula skirt and coconut bra - Chad: Look at my coconuts!

Tawni's prom dress - Me: "You look good in a dress", Chad: "Thanks...I think."

A dog costume - Chad "WOOF!"

A ballerina costume - Chad: "Twirl, spin, twirl spi... ouch."

The final costume I got him in was pair of navy blue shorts with gold buttons on them and a sailors hat. He stepped out the changing rooms and my jaw dropped.

"So what do you think?" I just stood there gaping, he looked incredible! There was no shirt to hide those beautifully toned arms and his amazing chest.

"That good ey?" That snapped me back into reality.

I walked over towards him, "don't flatter yourself I was looking at the picture of Zac Efron behind you."

He also started to move closer to me he stopped inches away from me our noses were almost touching. He was so close I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck. Then he whispered in my ear his famous line, "Really Sonny, really?"

Then his lips were on mine. The kiss was light but lingering and it sent shivers down my spine. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes but I just stared at him in shock. But he didn't give me any time to react as he pushed me up against the photo booth and slipped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me in for a mesmerising kiss. I instinctively threw my arms round his neck and pulled him closer to me.

I don't know how long we were in there, I don't know how long we would have been in there if I hadn't come to my senses. I pulled away from him breaking the kiss. But his hands were still wrapped tightly around my waist. His bright blue eyes looked deep into my plainer brown ones until I said.

"What was that?"

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel her chest rising and falling quickly against my own. Once she had got her breath back she said.

"What was that?"

I looked deep into her eyes and said "I don't know but I liked it." Then I raised my eyebrows at her. "...and if I recall you seemed to be enjoying it too."

She broke away from me and started to pace in the prop house. "That's not the point!"

"Why does there have to be a point to everything Sonny?" I said leaning against the photo booth. I stopped her from pacing and looked deep into her eyes again and said

"Why can't you just go with the flow?"

She gazed at me for a moment. Then shouted, "NO STOP IT!"

As I said "stop what?" she started to walk towards the open door to the prop house. "Hey, Sonny where are you going?"

"I will just be a moment Chad!" I heard the key in the prop house door lock and her storm down the corridor.

I ran over to the door. And banged on it, not dissimilar from when I did it Friday night. "SONNY LET ME OUT!"

"NO! ONE MINUTE!" She shouted back.

I sighed and sunk down onto the couch and replayed the last 30 minutes in my head, to make sure I wasn't dreaming because my dreams and my worst fears had come together to make a nightmare.

**Tawni Hart's POV**

Zora and I sat there with our mouths hanging open. Did I just see what I think I saw? I knew it was gonna happen but I didn't think this quickly or romantically. Zora just kept on rewinding that kiss to prove it to herself that she wasn't seeing things. I just sat there shocked. Then I screamed.

Zora didn't like this, "Keep the noise down Blondie! I am trying to work out if this was just a trick of the light."

"OF COURSE IT WASN'T ZORA! THEY KISSED AND NOW THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!"

"I wouldn't count on that."

"What?" I said to Zora in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come and look at this." We saw Sonny storm out of the prop house then Chad sit down and put his head in his hands.

I didn't get time to make a comment about that last piece of news when suddenly my phone rang. I picked my phone up and still stunned and looked at the caller id. It was Sonny.


	10. Running with nowhere to go

**Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far! I am not posting the chapter after this until I get 30 reviews. So get reviewing!**

**Love you all!**

**Liggy **

**

* * *

**

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"SONNY LET ME OUT!" I heard Chad shout.

"NO! ONE MINUTE!" I shouted back through the door. I turned and ran down the corridor, tears were streaming down my face but I didn't stop running until I got to my dressing room. I went in shut the door and fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. I sat there crying for about 10 minutes, but my mind went crazy asking questions that I couldn't or didn't want to answer. What did I do! What was I thinking! Why did I do it..."

I couldn't just sit on my dressing room floor sobbing for the rest of the weekend. I had to talk to someone. I pulled out my phone and instinctively called my best friend in HollyWood. Tawni. On the fourth ring she picked up.

"_Hello Tawni Hart speaking."_

"Tawni," I sobbed then hiccupped.

"_Sonny? Are you ok wha'ts wrong?"_

"Tawni, I just did something really awful."

"_Sonny you can tell me."_

I couldn't take it any longer I cried out "I KISSED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Then I promptly burst into tears. I heard silence on the other end of the phone. Then she said something I wasn't expecting.

She just said simply _"sooo why are you crying?"_

I hiccupped again "I, I'd thought you'd be mad."

"_I don't get you Sonny, you are talking to me, sobbing when your crush and HollyWood's biggest hottie kissed you. If I was in your shoes I'd be overjoyed! You should be talking to him not me."_

"But what about the othe..." I started but Tawni interupped.

"_Don't worry about the others they will come round to it eventually, it's your life Sonny, do what you want not what Nico or Grady wants you to do. So go and kiss the guy..." I giggled. "...Do whatever you want. You have spent too long thinking about what other people want and not what you want. All I want is a detailed description afterwards!" _

I giggled again. "Thanks Tawni, I will have a think about it but I am glad I have your consent. Love you. Night."

"_Bye!"_

Then I hung up and made my way back into the prop house, where Chad was waiting for me.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

Half an hour later I heard light footsteps advance along the corridor then a key turn in the lock. I looked toward the door. Sonny's face was stained by her tears, you could say she looked less "sunny" now. I stood up.

"Sonny are you ok?"

"Fine Chad."

"You ready to go to bed."

"Yes."

This wasn't a side of Sonny I was used to, I had seen, flirty Sonny, sarcastic Sonny, angry Sonny, happy Sonny but not sad, sullen Sonny.

We walked along the corridor to the Mackenzie Falls studio in silence. I walked into my room and she took the blanket she had brought with her from the other studio and she lay herself down on my couch.

"Night." She said.

"You have to be kidding me Sonny! You are not sleeping on the couch."

"Where are you suggesting I sleep then?"

"My bed."

"What! No."

"Yes."

"No.

"YES!" And with that I picked her wedding style and carried her over to my bed and placed her down onto it.

She didn't look too happy about this arrangement. "Fine, this is my half of the bed and that half is yours."

"Whatever Monroe." I replied. Then I stood there and stripped right down to my boxers then climbed into my bed. I only noticed her shocked expression after I had done this.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, now get some sleep." I said simply.

Just like the night before she falls asleep instantly. So I replayed that afternoon in my head until I had had enough so I just kissed Sonny on the forehead and said, "Night Sonny." Then I settled down to sleep.

**Tawni Hart's POV**

Wow this has been an eventful day. Zora opening up to me about how lonely she gets, Chad dressing up in all sorts of weird and wonderful costumes, the big movie style kiss that will either make it or break it for the two of them, the phone call and now they are sleeping in the same bed together. Whoever could of suspected that these two would be so perfect for each other but too stubborn to admit it, might be an item one day. I mean it's getting hard to keep up with them. What I wonder though, is what's gonna happen next?


	11. Last day alone

**Hey everyone! This chapter is very cheesy but SO CUTE! I love it! I was listening to a song by Jesse McCartney called "Best day of my life" from the Cinderella Story Movie, this song influenced one of the lines I put in this chapter, see if you can spot it! The last chapter is very long but I wanted it all in one chapter I will load it up tomorrow. Love you ALL! PLEASE REVIEW ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T! **

**Liggy**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I woke up feeling very at ease and unlike last night I knew exactly where I was and who was sleeping next to me. I realised his arms were around me and I could feel his heart beat against mine. I felt so secure in his arms that I didn't pull away or slap him I just cuddled into him. That is when I realised the truth was that I like this too much to throw it all away because of my cast mates or my pride.

I looked up and I saw him gazing at me. The morning light hit his face at just the right angle so that his blue eyes twinkled. I stared into those blue eyes and sat up properly and kissed him lightly not unlike the first time we kissed. When I pulled away from him he looked at me quizzically.

"Have I missed something here? I'm not complaining it's just..."

I brought one of my fingers up to his lips to silence him.

"You were right; I like this too much to complain. It's so much better to go with the flow..."

He seemed to agree as he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. And that was the start of the best day of my life.

I have no idea how long we lay there kissing but I swear there were little stars floating round my head for the rest of the day. That evening we lay in Chad's bed eating our way through two tubs of ice cream whilst talking about us.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Do about what?" He asked with a mouthful of icecream.

"What is happening with us?"

"Well I was hoping you would be my girlfriend."

"Really! Aww Chad!" I cuddled closer into him. "But what are we gonna do about our cast members?"

"It's probably best to go on letting them think that we hate each other until they warm to each other and then we will tell them."

I looked up at him, "I would tell you you're a genius but that would be over inflating your big ego."

"Haha very funny Sonny." He pulls me closer to his chest.

"So Monday morning we sit in our own studio's and say it was awful, then fight all day."

"Basically yes." Chad replied

"Wow this is going to be hard."

"Tell me about it, but at least we still have each other."

"What about our fans? What are they gonna think?"

He laughed, "I don't think that going to be a problem!"

"Why?" I asked.

He pulled out his laptop and went onto the internet. Then he typed in "Chad and Sonny dating" millions of results came up all dedicated to Chad and I. They already thought of us as a couple they even had a couple name for us "Channy"!

I looked at him in shock, "are we really that predictable?"

He frowned, "I suppose we must be."

"What do they talk about?"

"It seems to be just adventures that we go on and end up as a couple."

I laugh, "A bit like this, I suppose."

He leans over me. "I suppose. But the difference is that this is real."

He kissed me lightly and I giggled and pushed him off me.

"Chad we better get to sleep. We have to work tomorrow morning."

He sighed and looked disappointed. "You are such a flirt Sonny Munroe."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Go to bed!"

"Fine!"

I smiled realising what we were doing "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

We turned away from each other, both of us smiling. Chad leant over and kissed me on the forehead. "Night Sonny."

I cuddled into him

"Night Chad."

Soon I was fast asleep.


	12. And we lived happily ever after

**Hey everyone! Thank-you sooooo much for all the reviews and please review this last chapter! I have really really really enjoyed writing this fanfiction and please look out for a new story I am writing which I will be publishing some time next week which will be named "Forgetting Allie." Please review what you thought of the overall story as well as this chapter. THANK-YOU!**

**Love Liggy**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni Hart's POV**

"You are a self absorbed jerk you know that!"

"Yes, but what are you."

I was sitting in my dressing room in exactly the same place as I had been 3 days ago, but this time I was laughing at them instead of wanting to kill them. Stupid Sonny and Chad, thinking they could fool me Tawni Hart, I had pretended to buy all the stuff that Sonny was telling me about how much she hated her weekend alone with Chad Dylan Cooper, but me and Zora saw her kissing the guy pretty enthusiastically just the other day. I sighed and went to play my part in this act which they were failing to pull off, which happened to be shoutting at them at the top of my voice. I walked out my dressing room but realised they weren't shouting at each other anymore... They were making out like it was the end of the world. I smiled and ran back into my dressing room and loudly whispered, "ZORA!" She appeared in the vents.

"Yes."

"Stage 1 is complete, commence Stage 2 and be prepared for Stage 3!" Zora's impish face lit up but she didn't say a word. I ran out of the dressing room and into the Mackenzie Falls studio and shouted at the top of my voice. "CHAD'S MAKING OUT WITH SONNY IN THE CORRIDOR!" I ran into the prop house and did the same. Everyone from both shows ran into the corridor, the So Random cast at one end and the Mackenzie Falls cast at the other end. And in the middle was Sonny and Chad in a lip lock.

**Sonny POV**

I broke the kiss when I realised we were being watched I looked around and saw one annoyed and alarmed Mackenzie Falls cast and one surprised So Random cast with a smug Tawni. I could see their minds trying to process what they had just seen.

"Chad?" I whispered but everyone could still hear.

"Yea?"

"I think we are in trouble."

Suddenly everyone around us started to shout at us and argue with each other. Chad wrapped his arms around me protectively and pulled me in close. We must have stood there for about 5 minutes. Eventually Zora managed to push her way through the crowd then she flung herself at Chad and I and gave us a big hug.

This silenced everyone. This was very un-Zora-like behaviour.

When she released us she turned to the two casts and started to talk, "Ok I want you to listen to me you dimwits. Everyone knows that Chad fell in love with Sonny at first sight." Chad smiled at me. "...and everyone knows that Sonny had and still has, a huge crush on Chad." I blushed I could still feel Chad's gaze on me, he squeezed me gently to show his approval. "So I do not see what the big problem is! Now come with me." We all followed Zora into the prop house which had been turned into a cinema. Zora said "Watch."

So we watched. It was a slide show containing pictures of what we did over the weekend. The pictures included:

Me on the floor and Chad banging his head against the door.

Chad's face when I pulled out the mystery meat.

Me in Chad's arm's after I toppled over in the closet.

Me cuddled up in Chad's arms in the first night.

My horrified face when I realised who I just slept with.

Chad's face after I threw a cup of ice cold water over him.

Us sitting very close whist eating breakfast

Me laying on top him covered in foam.

The many pictures of Chad in different costumes which I had realised Zora had nicked off my camera. (We got a lot of laughs at this one, Chad blushed bright red and shouted "ZORA!")

Our first kiss! (Lots of "awww's")

Me looking very annoyed as Chad carried me across the room.

Chad in his underwear and me looking very surprised

Our kiss in bed the next morning

Us eating ice cream pointing at the screen shocked

And last but not least a picture that had been taken minutes before this presentation of my and Chad kissing in the corridor.

After about 2 minutes everyone was laughing especially when we got to the bit where Chad and I played dress up. After we had laughed ourselves silly we got to some of the mushy pictures and some of the girls had tears in their eyes. At the end Zora shouted over the thunderous applause. "So do we all agree that Chad and Sonny can be together?" and everyone shouted.

"YES!"

"Thank-you everyone!" I said wiping the tears out of my eyes.

I saw Tawni mouth something to Zora and Zora just nodded and went "Now stage 3! The bets. Please hand over any money now."

Chad and I just stood there shocked as everyone started handing money over to each other. Then we just shrugged and kissed each other.

Tawni pulled me away and said to me "all that is left now is Stage 4."

"Stage 4?"

"Stage 4."

* * *

Its Friday now and I am standing in the wings at the end of the show ready to go on stage to say our "thanks for watching and goodbye speech". But only Zora, Tawni, Chad and I, know what is really going to happen. Tawni turns to me, "you ready?"

"Yes. I am ready."

I grab the microphone and walk out onto the stage. "Hi everyone, I have some news for you all. Recently I have had feelings for a certain someone in particular."

"OOOOOOOO!" The crowd go.

"I would like you to meet him, so here he is my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I hear nearly all the girls in the audience scream as Chad walks out onto the stage and the whole audience burst into a thunderous applause. Marshal is just standing at the side of the stage looking shell shocked. Chad walks up to me and put an arm around my waist.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" We hear the audience below, I blush and Chad pulls me in for one of his memorizing kisses and we live happily ever after... for now...Hey! I am only 16!


End file.
